


The Beauty of Beastliness

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Flogging, Handcuffs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki is having one hell of a time coming up with Kai’s and Uruha’s parts in the Inside Beast PV – until he gets a very inspirational eyeful of their very private playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Beastliness

**Author's Note:**

> Written to commemorate the release of Beautiful Deformity. Inspired by the previews that were released of the Inside Beast PV as of Oct. 20. (I tried not to speculate too much on the full content of the video, as we did not know it at the time of this writing.)

Ruki figured his eyes were going to fall out of his head pretty soon. He’d been staring at his computer screen for what felt like hours on end, the same Word document staring back at him.

It had been a long time since he last added something to said document – when he came up with Aoi and Reita’s parts for the PV. Those were easy – one of those flashes of inspiration that seemed to come from nowhere, where your mind suddenly opened up and connected to some great cosmic Internet and downloaded the exact thing that you need.

Kai’s and Uruha’s parts, however . . .

They were eluding him. He felt like they were stuck somewhere in the fringes of his mind, like they were behind some sort of door, but he couldn’t quite get to them. And it was frustrating the hell out of him.

“Hey!” said a voice behind him, and he nearly jumped a mile off the couch. He whirled around, and there was Aoi, wearing a T-shirt and swimming trunks, a towel slung over his shoulder. “Reita and I were going to check out the hot tub on the deck. Coming with?”

Ruki sighed and rubbed his temples. “You know I’m still working,” he said.

“All work and no play makes Ruki a dull boy,” Aoi said. “Come on, what’s the point of staying at this place if we can’t enjoy it?”

Well, he would have had a point if they weren’t on such a huge deadline. GazettE was currently staying at the unofficial PSC retreat – a big Western-style mansion that had been built outside Tokyo during the postwar period by a rich American industrialist who came to Japan to expand his company. The property was currently owned by the industrialist’s great-grandson, who was a friend of a couple of PSC execs. He didn't stay there too often and was, therefore, all too happy to lend it out to bands needing a break.

Luxurious settings didn’t matter all that much, though, when . . .

“We go before the cameras in two days,” Ruki said. “And the concept’s still not done yet.”

“You might find the hot tub inspirational,” Aoi said.

Fuck, Ruki thought, what’s it going to take for this guy to take no for an answer? He waved his hand and said, “Maybe later. Maybe. If I get this done. Where’s Kai and Uruha, anyway?”

“Went upstairs already,” Aoi said. “You know how it is with those two. They fuck more than any couple I’ve ever seen.”

“And that’s their business, not ours, isn’t it?” Ruki said. Great. Went upstairs already. He was going to have to ask tomorrow if they had any insights into what their parts should be, given the overall concept of the PV.

“Wouldn’t mind if they made it our business and let us watch,” Aoi said.

Ruki waved his hand dismissively again and said, “I think I need a nap.” He closed the MacBook with a decisive snap, but didn’t take it with him. If he got any brainstorms while falling asleep, he had the notepad function of his phone.

“Not a dip in the . . .” Aoi said.

“No, I mean a NAP,” Ruki said, heading for the stairs. “I’ll see you later.”

Maybe, he thought as he started up the steps, this was precisely what he needed. Sleep a couple of hours, then approach everything with a fresh perspective. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much trouble with something like this. Why was it? The fact that they had their upcoming world tour on his mind? The whirlwind that this year was turning out to be – tour final leading to writing and recording leading to the world tour, then a Japan tour, then a tour final again?

He arrived at the second floor, their sleeping quarters. It was as luxurious as the rest of the house, all right – each band or staff member got a two-room suite, with a sitting room and bedroom. (Well, Kai and Uruha were sharing one). Of course, every single damn door looked the same, so Ruki couldn’t quite remember or figure out which one was his. He looked around . . . second door to the left, that seemed familiar . .

Almost as soon as he opened the door, Ruki heard voices. Fuck, he thought, wrong suite. They’ve got to label the goddamn doors here. Anybody could walk in on . . .

And then, he heard what the voices were saying. First, Kai, dark and stern. “You know you’ve earned this. Now, hold still like a good boy and take it.”

And then, Uruha, quiet and meek, a simple, “Yes, Master.” A pause, and then a distinctive THWACK, like the sound of leather straps hitting flesh.

Ruki just stood there, breath caught in his throat. Holy shit. Holy SHIT. He knew they’d been together awhile. He knew Uruha was at least interested in kink – they’d discussed it when they were teenagers, when the two of them had their first fumbling male/male experimentations with each other.

But he wasn’t expecting . . . didn’t even think they’d . . .

He knew he should turn and quietly leave, go back to his own room, forget he overheard them. But some dark impulse of his own was driving him forward, creeping silently through the living room toward the bedroom . . . and the door there was half-open, allowing him to see in if he was careful, if he concealed himself . . .

Ruki crept along the wall, hearing more thwacks and muffled cries from Uruha. His mind was forming a picture of what was going on . . . maybe Uruha was on all fours on the bed, with Kai behind him . . .

He leaned forward, and his eyes finally fully beheld the scene. His cock hardened in response. Oh, God, it was even more than he imagined. It was like a fucking wet dream come true.

Uruha was kneeling on the floor, nude, facing Ruki. His eyes were covered by a strip of black cloth, his hands were bound together by cuffs. He held himself still, letting out small moans of pleasure/pain whenever he was struck by the strands of a deerskin flogger.

Said flogger was being wielded by Kai, who was standing behind him, equally nude. His arm drew back, then held in position, as if deciding whether to have mercy. His usually kind, smiling face was a mask of ice, his eyes looked like they’d bore holes through anyone who dared cross his path.

The arm swung forward, and Ruki watched the muscles flex as Kai struck expertly, knowing just how hard to hit his lover, just enough to inflict a delicious stinging and burning, an intense sensation that would pass all the way through Uruha.

Uruha gasped as the strands hit him, this time right under the shoulder – Kai was varying his locations, making sure Uruha was thoroughly covered with red marks. Even with his eyes covered, Ruki could see the expression on his face – that of a person lost in a universe of sensation, miles away from reality, totally in the hands of his lover.

Kai began to move the flogger back and forth, brushing the strands over Uruha’s flesh, that which had been causing pain now delivering a tingling pleasure. Ruki watched Uruha shudder, and he felt one of his own, thinking of the mingling of sensations, how luscious it would feel . . .

Ruki was no stranger to kink himself, of course. He was a rare switch, playing both sides of the fence – kneeling before men who used all sorts of whips and canes and paddles on him, acting as dom and teacher to kohais who came to him, all downcast eyes and toes scuffling on the ground, saying they’d heard he knew about kink, and they were curious, and could he please, just once. . .

Which is why his cock was so fucking hard now as he watched the tableau of beautiful brutality unfold before him. He knew how it felt to be Kai, the solid feel of the whip handle in his hand, the weight of the strands as they swung forward, the satisfying feel of impact, of knowing he was inflicting pain of the most delicious kind.

And at the same time . . . he knew what Uruha was thinking, feeling, deprived of one of his senses, heightening sensation and sound and scent, and the feel of being struck, of having his movement restricted, of being at the mercy of another. . .

“Have you had enough?” Kai’s voice was laden with ice, with power. He swung the whip backward, the strands arcing gracefully through the air before coming to rest on his shoulder, as if even it dared not defy him.

He looked so wonderfully fitting in this role, his usual leader qualities congealed and hardened, and fuck, Ruki wanted to be kneeling in front of him, wanted that flogger biting into his flesh, too, wanted Kai to use him as his plaything . . .

“Master, please . . .” Uruha said in his soft, submissive voice, and the sound of it was like silk to Ruki’s ears, racing through his already heated body like flame, and fuck, Ruki wanted to be the one making him say that, wanted to strike that whip on his back, remind him of who was in control here . . .

“Please what?” Another strike, this time between his shoulder blades. “Tell me WHAT, Uruha, or you’ll only get more.”

“Please let me pleasure you!” Uruha cried, right before he felt another blow lower on his back.

“Oh?” Kai said. “Do you think that I’d allow that?”

“I beg you,” Uruha said, bending over further in a way that offered up his gorgeous ass to Kai, a gift for the other man to do exactly what he wanted with – and now Ruki could see the red marks crisscrossing his skin, flaws on the otherwise perfect flesh.

“You will have to let me fuck you however I want.” Kai cracked the whip hard across Uruha’s bottom, making the guitarist cry out loudly, his body arching upward. . . .

Ruki felt his hand move down, down, over his own chest and belly as he watched, breath becoming fast and heavy, hoping it wouldn’t give him away . . . fuck, it was beautiful, and hot, and forbidden and delicious, watching Kai swing the whip again, claiming his territory, marking Uruha as his.

He never wanted anyone as much as he wanted both of them right now.

“I will,” Uruha said. “Whatever you want.”

“Good boy,” Kai said. “Keep still.”

Ruki watched Kai get the lube and start slicking his fingers, pushing one into Uruha, opening him up for Kai’s huge cock (and fuck, why did even that look bigger now, as if his whip-wielding had taken it from big to enormous). And, yes, Ruki knew that cock – he’d been friends-with-benefits with Kai early in the drummer’s tenure in the band.

He didn’t remember Kai moving so slowly and deliberately when lubing and prepping his lover, though, as if this was yet another form of taking possession.

When Kai pushed a second finger in, and then a third, Uruha moaned a little, but didn’t move, didn’t thrust his hips backward – the perfect picture of obedience. “If you continue to be good, I’ll let you come,” Kai said, sliding the fingers out. “I’ll let you come hard.”

“Yes, Master,” Uruha said, and his voice trembled just the least little bit, just enough to send fresh waves of heat down to Ruki’s cock.

He watched Kai grip Uruha’s hips, saw the dominant move forward, huge cock sliding into the other man’s body, disappearing inside him. Ruki found himself pushing his own hips backward, imagining the penetration, the feel of solidness, the mix of pain and pleasure . . .

Kai began to thrust, slowly moving his hips, careful that he didn’t really hurt Uruha, another form of control, really. He reached up with both hands, nails digging into the other man’s back, then suddenly ripping downward, fresh red streaks on the ones left before – and Uruha’s sudden, sharp cry made Ruki feel like he was going to explode.

His cock was harder than a rock, so fucking hard he was afraid it was going to break off, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the two, the way Kai thrust forward hard, each thrust another possession, and Uruha moaned, his cries getting louder as Kai picked up the flogger again, running the strands over his back lightly, tracing the fresh scratches, then snapping it hard against his side. The fresh target reddened, and Uruha let out a loud moan . . .

Kai suddenly dropped the flogger, hand coming up to wrap around Uruha’s throat, pressing just enough so that Ruki saw the other man stiffen, heard him gasp a little – and fuck, now Ruki was convinced his cock had turned to marble.

“Who’s your master?” Kai said, in his icy voice.

“You,” Uruha said in a harsh, gravely tone

“Who can do whatever he wants with you?”

“You!” A cough. “Only you.”

“Good.” Kai let go of Uurha’s throat, reaching down to grasp his cock instead, stroking rapidly as his hips snapped forward – and Uruha nearly screamed, coming hard and long and intensely, the fluid pouring and pouring over Kai’s fingers.

And this was followed by a harsh cry from the dom, Kai thrusting forward hard, one last possession, as he let himself go . . .

Ruki finally turned and fled, heading for the doorway as fast as he could while still staying silent, heart pounding in his ears. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, he needed his own room, and fast . . .

He got out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him, and stumbled next door – yes, this was the room he was seeking all along. He slammed the door shut, yanking his pants down, leaning against the wall.

His fingers encircled his own cock, and he stroked, hard and fast, brain burning with images, of hide straps hitting flesh and burning eyes and a blindfolded, bound supplicant, of two bodies moving together, possessor and possessed . . .

It didn’t take long. He came just as hard as the other two, hips jerking forward, fluid shooting from him in long, white ribbons, soaking his clothes, but he didn’t give a fuck.

He sank down to the floor, slowly, back still against the wall, feeling dazed, panting heavily. Fuck. Fuck, that was amazing, the hottest and most intense thing he’d ever seen. He knew they were beautiful together, knew they were the perfect couple, but to think they were capable of that . . .

A slow smile began to spread across Ruki’s face, and he began to laugh a little.

He knew now what Kai’s and Uruha’s parts in the PV were going to consist of.

* * *

Uruha had waited until most of the crew was busy before he finally approached Kai, the outline that was the closest thing they had to a script for a PV in hand.

They were in the middle of shooting. Reita’s part was done already, and Aoi’s, and the shots of the band performing the song. They were working on Ruki singing on the bed right now, and their own individual parts were next.

“Kai,” Uruha said, “do you think he knows?”

Kai looked up from his phone, where he had been messaging the main office about the world tour. “Knows?” he said.

“This.” Uruha waved the outline at him. “It’s too close for comfort.” When he’d read the part about himself blindfolded and with cuffs on his wrists – something he and Kai had done frequently in their kinky play – that had been one thing, but when he’d read about Kai with the whip . . .

“Oh, that.” Kai stood up and gently slid his arms around Uruha. “How could he know, love? We’ve been discreet about that part of our lives. We haven’t talked about it with anyone. We’ve never run into anybody at _those_ stores. It’s just between us – like it’s always been.”

“Then how do you explain Ruki arriving at THIS for both of us?” Uruha waved the paper again.

“He does call me a sadist, you know,” Kai said, giving Uruha his biggest, most full-dimpled smile – looking about as sadistic as one of those stuffed animals piled around Ruki in the PV.

“You don’t think that he, you know . . . fantasizes?”

“About us?” Kai said.

“Well, you know he’s interested in kink,” Uruha said. “He has been ever since we were teenagers.”

Kai tilted his forehead against his lover’s. Things were gentle and easygoing right now, as they always were when they weren’t in Master/slave move. “How would you feel if he did?”

“If he fantasized about us being kinky?” Uruha said.

“Yes,” Kai said. “Would it upset you, or . . .”

“Or?” Uruha frowned.

“We _have_ talked about sharing, you know,” Kai said. Indeed, the couple had talked about bringing in another partner or couple for the night if they found out that one of their closest, most trusted friends was as into kink as they were.

“Sharing with Ruki?” Uruha said.

Kai laughed. “Never mind. Forget I said it. Really, love, I don’t think we have a thing to worry about. He doesn’t know.”

They headed back toward the set, hand in hand, and Uruha said, softly, “I wouldn’t mind.” He most definitely meant the part about sharing – and he knew Kai knew that.

Kai smiled to himself, the sweet smile of a Nice Guy, the one that hid his true dual nature. Because, quite honestly, he wouldn’t mind, either.


End file.
